User blog:Doombot 0/Shazam vs kratos
Wiz gods they are powerful more than anything Boomstick like I'm at with a badass weopen Wiz ..... I don't think that what I ment just God of Greek kind Boomstick like Shazam the master of the Lightning Wiz and kratos the ruthless god of war ]] Boomstick he's wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz and it's our job to see who would win a death battle Wiz there was a person who was gifted for a power of the gods Boomstick sounds like a awesome dude Wiz his name is billy baton a kid Boomstick WHAT are u saying some kid was granted the power of gods? Wiz umm yes Boomstick sounds like bullshit to me Wiz he said one word and that is Shazam to become a adult Boomstick sounds like lazy writing Wiz he has the power to do bolt of Zeus and have the strength of Hercules Boomstick and also has the Solomon of wisdom Wiz the name of Shazam is the letters of the powers Superman I'm shutting this down Shazam : guy guys can we calm down Superman there's a bomb that will go off Shazam: go off? Wiz Born in Olympus the God of war kratos Boomstick the badass God slayer Wiz after killing the ares he realize that Zeus was up to know good his father Zeus of course Boomstick so he killed all the gods and it was a happy ending for him Wiz he have many weopens for him like the sword of hades that are chain and from the depth of hell Boomstick and the bow of Apollo and the medusa head that makes people into stone like wiz's funny faces Wiz and the boots of herms wait hey Boomstick man that's a lot if weopens Wiz I know he defeated Zeus the most powerful God and chronos without a scratch Boomstick hey like my ex wife when she's angry Wiz u only say that when u think about stuff badass Boomstick that's not true I also think about women Wiz (sigh) Kratos: another demon sent by a so called God he can join the rest. Sweet tooth my ice cream cone that was a mistake Kratos: a mistake I can correct Wiz alright the combanted are set Wiz time for a DEATH BATTLE..with GODS Kratos encounters Shazam Kratos a child get out if my way Shazam : Shazam Kratos I will destroy u Fight Kratos throws his chains sword at Shazam Shazam blocks it and uses the power of Zeus Kratos: you have the power of gods ? Ha what a joke Shazam : I have the strength of Hercules baldy Shazam grabs kratos from behind and yells Shazam and yells it again Kratos reverse it and the Lightning hits Shazam and shoves the blade up to his chest Shazam grabs it and grabs kratos uses the power strength of Hercules and makes the Lightning hit his head and explodeds Ko Wiz can u believe that Boomstick I guess kratos was to shocked to fight back Wiz the winner is Shazam Next time on death battle Vegeta Category:Blog posts